


Scarlet

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bottom Negan (Walking Dead), Heavy BDSM, Impact Play, Knifeplay, M/M, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: For a change of pace Rick decides to be the dom instead of Negan and it goes even better than either of them pictured.





	Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> Smut galore followed by a good amount of fluff at the end.

Confidence was never something Rick possessed so easily. Even though those around him always described how gorgeous he was or that he shouldn't be insecure. He was. So insecure that it demolished the majority of his previous relationships. Almost every person he dated prior to Negan told him that he needed to stop being pathetic.

 

 

Rick soaked up that information like a sponge and almost gave up on love because of it. That was until he met Negan who was the exact opposite of insecure. When they met at a local gay bar it was extremely whimsical and thrilling. Little did Rick realize that the only reason Negan was there was to find a new submissive.

 

 

From there it was just whirlwind of events that evidently lead them to becoming lovers. They still engaged in dom/sub activities but sometimes vanilla sex was all they had energy for. Rick was perfectly content always being the submissive. He loved being tied up, ball gagged, slapped, spanked and whatever else wasn't a hard limit for him. Until one day Negan suggested they switch roles and he try his hand at being a dom for the night.

 

 

On the outside Rick pretended that he wasn't a nervous wreck, meanwhile the inside was a different side. How the hell would Negan even take him seriously? He was shirtless with Negan's leather jacket on him and some reasonably tight leather shorts. The shorts weren't his first pick but Negan insisted he get them.

 

 

Rick made sure that Negan was good to and that was confirmed with a thumbs up. Seeing Negan with the ball gag in his mouth was extremely arousing. His dick was suffocated in the leather shorts but he managed to ignore it. The instructions that he received from Negan before they started was simple. He already knew his partners hard limits so he had a rough idea of what he wanted to do.

 

 

Since Negan was on his knees he lifted his chin up so they were staring into each other's eyes. Rick patted Negan's cheek like he always did to him.

 

 

"I'm pretty hard right now so when I take that gag out I'm gonna fuck your mouth. Understand?" Rick's lowered his mouth so it was scratchier - more intimidating.

 

 

When Negan nodded he cocked a smirk of his own that made Negan's eyes widen in surprise. Getting into the mood didn't take long at all. Rick circled Negan to figure out where he wanted to start first. There were a lot of ways he could start off their kinky evening so he had to think.

 

 

A light bulb went off inside Rick's mind so he turned to open the wardrobe that had strictly outfits and toys in it. The array of options was intimidating at times but he made do. Rick looked at the flogger but wasn't exactly feeling it. Then he noticed the knife that Negan sometimes used on him. Though he never drew blood. Which was one thing Negan said he was into and wanted him to try out.

 

 

Rick carefully caressed the blade, it had an interesting handle and it was relatively sharp. A very intense feeling washed over him like a violent wave. He put it back in it's place until it was needed. "Can you get on your hands and knees for me, slut?" He turned to look over his shoulder to make sure Negan did it, and he did.

 

 

He strode over to Negan then got on his own knees, he got a little impulsive and slapped Negan's ass. The grunt that was muffled behind the gag turned Rick on extremely. Rick slapped him again on the same cheek then repeated the motion until Negan's cheek was red. He proceeded to slap the other cheek with the same force. Each muffled grunt he got out of Negan made him growl.

 

 

Rick rubbed tenderly at the spots he slapped to help ignite more pleasure. "You're bein' a good slut for me. When I take this gag out you won't say a word until I say so. Get it? Or I'll punish you."

 

 

Negan had a fiery look in his hazel eyes but he just nodded as a response. As soon as Rick took out the ball gag he got up and swiped the black blindfold from the bed. He wrapped it around Negan's head and that was when Negan grinned wildly. Rick wanted to take his dick out already but that would ruin the mood.

 

 

  
"Get back on your knees again." Rick growled when Negan obeyed so well. "Nuzzle your face forwards right against my shorts, right where my dick is."

 

 

 

When Negan leaned his face forwards Rick let out a deep moan because his dick was throbbing. The older man nuzzled his face right against where his hard length was. Rick ran his hand through Negan's slicked back hair and pulled his head back. He paid attention to how Negan lustfully licked his lips.

 

 

 

Rick wanted to fuck the hell out of Negan's throat just like he always did to him. All the power that was in his hands right now would ensure just that. Being a dom was intimidating but it brought Rick more confidence. As a submissive normally he'd grown accustomed to orders but now he was giving them.

 

 

 

If he waited to fuck Negan's mouth any longer he would probably cum in his shorts. Rick tugged them down as quickly as he could and tossed them over. He had his dick right in front of Negan's oblivious face.

 

 

 

"Do you want this dick in your mouth?" Rick questioned Negan who was actually taking him seriously like he promised he would do.

 

 

"Yes, sir." Negan breathed heavily. "Please give it to me."

 

 

"Please?"

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

  
Rick let out a deep laugh, "No. I think I'm gonna make you wait a bit longer until I'm ready to fuck this mouth of yours." He made sure his head was against Negan's lips. Instead slipping past them to slide into his mouth he just teased it. The feeling was driving him bat shit. How Negan did this when it came to him was sincerely beyond him.

 

 

With all his might he tried not to cum all over Negan's face and slapped his cheek. Rick made Negan feel his dick all over his face but avoided his mouth. The denial of what Negan most desired was invigorating.

 

 

 

"Are you ready for it?" Rick asked his shaky partner who nodded frantically. Even though he couldn't see those pleading hazel eyes he knew he was desperate. With ease he pushed past Negan's lips and entered his warm mouth. Rick moaned and growled like an animal. Before they started he was told to do whatever he wanted unless Negan gave him the signal or said his safe word. So with that already having been established he shoved his dick all the way in. Rick held it there as Negan gagged all over it sloppily. The spit was quite literally spilling from the corner of his Negan's mouth. All the spit dripped right down his chest.

 

 

Rick pulled out then shoved his length right back inside Negan's mouth. Every time he did he made Negan gag so hard that he almost broke character. Being aggressive was something he could do but he was a submissive for a reason. Switching roles was merely a change of pace.

 

 

  
He began to fuck into Negan's mouth with a rhythm and Negan made dirty noises. Rick didn't want to cum too early so he stopped fucking Negan's mouth after a minute or so. When he pulled away Negan made a whiny noise which earned a slap on the cheek. Rick was also told that slapping was allowed if Negan whined like that.

 

 

Rick leveled with Negan and held onto his chin. "Do that again and I'll give you another punishment and I fuckin' mean it. Now tell me what you won't do."

 

 

 

Clearly Negan was purposefully being difficult because he was smiling but not answering.

 

 

  
"Speak when you're spoken to!" Rick growled.

 

 

  
"I won't whine or make any whining noises unless I'm told to, sir." Negan responded back slowly so he made himself clear.

 

 

Rick didn't bother responding because there was no need for further discussion. He went right back to the wardrobe and this time brought the blade back. When he stroke the edge of his against Negan's cheek he could tell Negan was itching for it. The way his mouth curved up into a full on grin. Rick didn't cut him just yet but kept the edge along his skin so he could feel it.

 

 

They weren't big on knife play usually so he didn't plan to use it for very long. The moment he did cut Negan just a little bit he watched the blood slowly slid down. Negan panted but it was in a pleasurable way.

 

 

"How's that feel?" Rick whispered right against the shell of Negan's ear. "Make you feel good?"

 

 

"Fuck yeah it does."

 

 

"I'm gonna get that ass loosened right the fuck up. Then when I'm ready to I'll pound you until you scream for me."

 

 

Rick glided the blade along Negan's collarbone but didn't draw any blood. Making him crave that pain was just as pleasurable for Rick. He never imagined that making Negan bleed would be that arousing.

 

 

In the beginning of their relationship Rick barely knew a thing about BDSM practices. He was such a beginner that the idea of knife play was nerve wracking at first.

 

 

  
The first time Negan dragged a blade along his skin during foreplay he felt a thrill. Rick pictured what it would feel like to actually bleed.

 

 

Rick aggressively pulled Negan to his feet and guided him towards their comfortable bed. The light grey sheets were rumpled up, the pillows were the only things in tact. He tossed Negan down on his stomach then lifted him higher up on the bed. The lube was near the pillows so he reached over Negan to get the bottle. Rick coated his entire fist with lube, they had only done fisting a few times during their relationship. And all those times were him having it done to him, not the other way around.

 

 

With an explosion of confidence he held Negan's ass open with one hand and then guided his fist forwards. Fucking someone with your fist took finesse, it took patience. Rick could hear Negan moaning into the sheets as he started to get inside. His fist felt the intense warmth all over his hand. After taking his time he started to work his fist in and out.

 

 

The fisting lasted for a couple of minutes because Negan was squirming so much. Rick tried to keep his lanky legs still but couldn't do it. "Are you misbehaving?"

 

 

 

"Nope." Negan said cheekily. "And if I am what do you plan to do about it, sir?"

 

 

"You'll know when I did it, now hold still and keep that mouth quiet." Rick slowly took his fist out of Negan's now loosened up hole. The way it was gaping made Rick's dick ache so badly. Holding himself back from cumming was a battle in itself. Rick rubbed his tip inside just a little bit. Not too much. Just enough so that Negan would be antsy to be fucked hard. And fucking Negan hard would be refreshing.

 

 

  
Rick bit down on his bottom lip to concentrate on the task at had. Every time Negan moved even an inch he slapped his ass hard because he was disobeying. The action made Negan cry out which earned another slap.

 

 

  
"Tell me that you're a naughty slut that deserves it." Rick grounded out.

 

 

 

Negan let out the dirtiest whimper he could, "I'm a dirty slut that fucking deserves it."

 

 

  
"That's right." Rick didn't say another word and pushed himself inside Negan's loose hole. They both were silent from the overwhelming pleasure. As soon as Rick started to rock into Negan he wanted to ravage it. He wanted to fuck Negan so hard he'd be screaming.

 

 

And that's exactly what he began to do, Rick fucked into Negan with abandon. It made them both lose their damn minds from the skin slapping noises alone. Rick dug his fingers right into Negan's waist as he pounded him. When Negan tried to fuck back he stilled his hips. Rick pinned him down with all his weight and ruthlessly fucked into Negan. With every thrust he hit Negan's prostate which was making him shake like a volcano.

 

 

Rick was surprised by the fact that he wasn't already cumming. The way he was fucking Negan was the hardest he'd ever fucked anybody. It shocked him especially when Negan finally yelled his safe word.

 

 

"Scarlet! Scarlet!" Negan's screams were muffled in the sheets.

 

 

Once he stopped fucking he came immediately inside of Negan who weakly moaned out. When he pulled out he almost fell off the bed. Instead Rick fell forwards so he was laying on top of Negan. They were so tired they didn't even move from their spots until five minutes after.

 

 

Rick got Negan a cloth with warm water on it to get himself cleaned up. Since neither of them were into laying on cum covered sheets Rick exchanged them. The night was still young so he got started on Negan's aftercare.

 

* * *

 

 

According to Negan all he wanted for his after care was cuddling, hot Cheetos and some dark rum. Rick brought the bag from the cupboard and just brought the whole bottle of Lamb's. The playlist that Rick had complied was playing in the background from his laptop. They both sat close with absolutely no clothes on and drank from the bottle.

 

 

Rick yawned quietly then started up conversation, "Are you okay? I know you've been a sub before me but every experience is different. I know the first time we did this I needed time afterwards. And you gave it to me. I can go to the guest bedroom if you need me to."

 

 

"All I want is you beside me right now. I'm fucking exhausted but so goddamn satisfied. You were good and I mean that truly. I didn't expect you to be bad but I was worried." Negan popped a chip into his mouth.

 

 

"Worried that I would suck?"

 

 

"No, worried that you would get overwhelmed by the whole thing. People seem to think it's easy to be a dom but the truth is it's hard as fuck. Not for me but for other people it's intimidating. Some people couldn't handle me which is why I've gone through a few subs. They didn't really understand what it really meant to be a sub, they just wanted to be edgy. I know you know all this but it's just I never thought I'd find you."

 

 

Rick took a swig from the bottle, "Do you ever picture what it would be like if we'd never met? How different our lives would be?"

 

 

Negan rested his head against the headboard. "That shit scares me to think about 'cause I'd be a goddamn mess without you. When Lucille left me for good all those years ago I never thought I'd recover. She found someone else that made her happier, someone that apparently fucked her better. A year later she was engaged to the woman. We never even got close to engagement or anything actually."

 

 

"We both had to move on from the past, Negan. Meeting each other helped us to heal and move on from what was slowly killin' us. That night that I lost both Lori,Carl and Shane I just - I was so fragile I couldn't even breathe. And I'd replay that moment over and over. My point is, neither of us thought we'd heal."

 

 

"I wish I coulda met 'em. From all the stories you tell they were all real characters, especially Carl."

 

 

Rick felt nostalgia building inside his chest so much that he squeezed Negan's hand. "I do too."

 

 

Several minutes went by and they just listened to the music and relaxed their bodies. That was until Rick decided to ask Negan a question that had been lingering in his mind.

 

 

"I never really asked you this so I'm curious now."

 

 

"Hm? What is it?"

 

 

"Why did you choose the word 'Scarlet' as your safe word? Outta all the words you could think, why that?" Rick turned to look at Negan who smirked.

 

 

"Honestly?" Negan chuckled before taking his own swig. "No good reason. I just love my red scarf and that's the shade of red it is. So I figured why the fuck not."

 

 

"Uh, that scarf ain't that shade of red..you do realize that right?" Rick could barely stifle his own laughter at his boyfriend.

 

 

"I'm pretty sure I would know what color my scarf is and it's fucking scarlet. "

 

 

  
"You're wrong like very wrong. That scarf is more of a crimson than it is scarlet."

 

 

Negan scoffed and got up to get his phone from the night stand. "Actually I'm right 'cause well..I always fucking am."

 

 

"That's so childish. Look up the color 'scarlet red' and you'll see your scarf ain't that bright of a color. When you prove that I'm right then I get to tickle you." Rick wiggled his fingers in a playful manner, they always had tickling matches and Negan hated it.

 

 

"I swear if you even put those fingers near me I'll fucking bite you." Negan glared. "And not in a nice way either."

 

 

"Go on, look it up. I dare you." Rick urged since he knew that he would be right about this ridiculous argument.

 

 

"I'm doing that right now and the verdict is -" Negan paused mid sentence and looked around nervously. "Well it looks like you're...totally..right..bye." He ran out of the room with absolutely no clothes on.

 

 

Rick found his blue boxers on the floor, put them on and chased after Negan who was probably locked inside the bathroom again.

 

 

  
When he glanced out into the hallway he couldn't see his boyfriend anywhere. So he continued his search and found Negan wrapped in a blanket from the living room.

 

 

"I'm naked so the likelihood that I'll piss on you is really fucking high right now."

 

 

"Oh, relax. You're always so damn dramatic."

 

 

They both broke out into abrupt laughter over their stupid argument and how Negan was wrapped in a neon blue blanket.

 

  
"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" Negan had a serious look on his face and started to walk forwards. "I mean like I really really fucking love you."

 

 

Rick's lips curved into a full blown smile and his eyes crinkled. "I know and I really really fuckin' love you too."

 

 

 

 


End file.
